Companionship
by islaydragons
Summary: Risa had a feeling that she knew Meliodas before he invited her to Danafor. And as much as she wanted to dwell on it, she was just glad that she knew him now.
1. Chapter 1

She was at the top of the hill, arms behind her head and eyes shut. The sun was beginning to set, and she was relishing in the serenity of the scene. It was days like these where the wind was softly blowing and the low hum of the nearby village that she enjoyed the most. If she could stay in that moment forever, she would.

Soft footsteps approached for, and she peeked an eye open at the intruder, her relaxed countenance on display. She hummed in question and watched as he grinned broadly at her.

"I've heard a lot about you," he cheerfully announced, blonde hair bobbing and hands on his hips. "The townspeople said you'd be up here."

"Who are you?" she drawled out lazily, basking in the remaining sunlight of the day. and shutting her eye again. A shadow came over her, and she opened her eyes again to see the boy standing over her, green eyes bright and friendly.

"I'm Meliodas," he introduced, jabbing a thumb into his chest. "The old lady asked if I would take you with me back to Danafor."

She glanced over his outfit, recognizing him to be a Holy Knight. She scoffed lightly, sitting up abruptly and suppressing a yawn.

"Alright."

Meliodas blinked a few times and cocked his head. "That's it? You're just going to come with me just like that?"

She stood up and stretched her limbs then shrugged noncommittally. "I have no ties here. I'm sure the old lady was tired of me freeloading."

She walked down the hill, not bothering to check if he was following. Her ponytail swished behind her, and she darted her half-lidded eyes at him as he walked beside her, an ever present smile on his face. She studied him for a moment before looking forward again.

"Risa," she finally said. "Your name is Meliodas, right? Huh," she thought out loud, missing the tense shoulders of her companion. "What a weird ass name."

He gave her a closed eye smile and bonked her on the head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"It's rude to insult others, Risa!"

* * *

"So this is Danafor?" Risa asked Melodias when they approached the kingdom. She studied the mellow colors and the people happily roaming the streets. Melodias walked beside her, searching for something, or rather someone.

"Meliodas!"

His face lit up at the sound, and Risa watched on as a pink haired girl ran towards them, her visible eye twinkling at the sight of him. She stood in front of him, smiling cutely. "I thought you would be back tomorrow!"

He rubbed his head and laughed. "I did too. Risa made it easier," he glanced at the redhead behind him. "Risa, this is Liz."

"Yo," Risa lifted a hand in greeting. She studied the girl in front of her and lifted her lips into a smile. "Meliodas was right - you do have large breasts."

She received a punch on her head and rubbed the bump miserably, only smirking when she saw Liz standing above him, a glare on her face and arm positioned from her own punch.

"I'm sorry," Risa felt compelled to apologize to the girl. "I meant to say he was right when he said you were beautiful."

Liz's face lit up in a blush and she waved her hands at the girl. "Oh n-no! I'm not angry with you!" She grabbed Risa by the arms and walked away from Meliodas who was brushing the dirt from his uniform. "He told me that you'd say weird things."

"He did? Hm," Risa hummed. "Where are we going?" She continued to watch the people around them and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin. She liked Danafor.

Liz chuckled at her expression. "To our house! Meliodas told me that you were coming so we prepared a room for you."

 _A...room...?_

Risa stopped walking causing Liz to stop as well. The pink haired girl gave her a confused look, and Risa stared at her, lidded eyes opened fully. "Why?" she asked simply. And instead of Liz getting angry or hurt at the question, she merely gave a bright smile and tilted her head.

"A friend of Meliodas' is a friend of mine! So let's go!"

Risa immediately met the eyes of small blonde boy. His eyes were serious, and Risa didn't turn away even when Liz led her away again, chattering away.

 _Meliodas...you know me?_

* * *

Risa was panting, sweat dripping down her face, one eye closed due to the blood dripping into it.

"Liz!" she yelled out, standing in front of the Holy Knight, the destruction of the once beautiful Kingdom of Danafor around them. "Where's Meliodas?!"

The girl shook her head, and Risa felt dismayed. The demon in front of her was large and menacing. He had an ominous aura emanating from him, and Risa could feel Liz trembling behind her, and she gritted her teeth.

 _Liz can't die._ she thought vehemently to herself, grabbing the Holy Knight and ducking from the swipe of the demon. _Her and Melodias can't die here!_

The demon chuckled darkly, a sound reverberating through her bones, and Risa felt _scared_ for the first time in a long time. It was evil energy, and she hated that it felt almost... nostalgic in a sense.

 _A demon_ , she thought almost hysterically. _An actual demon out of the seal._

"This brings back memories," the demon rumbled out. "You standing there in front of that _woman_. If only Meliodas were here then it would be a true reunion."

Risa clenched her jaw because _what the hell was he talking about_ and glanced back at her friend. "Go!" she shouted wildly, raising a sword of a dead knight to block an attack from the demon. "Liz, _go_! Find Meliodas!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" the girl shouted back, fully prepared to launch an attack, and Risa shoved the arm of the demon and yelled again, eyes flashing dangerously. " _Leave!_ "

Liz looked ready to argue again, but Risa sent her a harsh glare. It wasn't ideal - Risa would much rather have Liz in her vision but she knew that Meliodas would do much better at protecting her than Risa could. And if the two of them together upped their chances of survival, Risa would allow it any day.

"You won't get away!" the demon yelled, darting from Risa in a speed she didn't think was possible for him, his aim being Liz. _Shit!_ she cursed, following him. _I won't make it in time!_

A wet cough rang through the silence, and Risa's eyes were blown wide. There was blood - _so much blood_ \- and her chest felt tight at the sight.

"R-Risa!"

Risa coughed again, a spike protruding from her stomach, seeing Liz's eyes well up in tears, mouth agape, and some of Risa's blood covering her. Risa forced a shaky smile to her face as she looked down at Liz.

"Are...you...okay?" she rasped out, her eyes beginning to droop. "T-thank you...Liz..."

The spike was yanked out of her body, and she let out a grunt as she fell next to the Holy Knight. Liz immediately grabbed her, hands hovering over the gaping wound in her stomach, and Risa found it harder to breathe by each second. She could see Liz crying for her, and even she could feel her own tears welling up.

 _I'm sorry_ , she lamented, a tear flowing down her cheek. _I'm sorry._

"This really does bring back memories!" the demon cackled. "I was surprised to see you, Risa, but it makes it all the better."

Her eyes shut before she could witness the rest of the battle.

* * *

She could vaguely feel the hands on her shoulders and the tears falling on her cheeks.

 _I'm alive...?_

Her eyes cracked open and met the blurred green ones of her dearest friend. Meliodas was leaning over her, his teeth clenched in order to hold in his cries, and Risa weakly lifted a hand to his arm, making him stop.

"Risa!" he exclaimed, the pain still evident in his voice, and Risa squeezed his arm. "Liz...you need to get to Liz!"

He seemed torn for a second, and she couldn't understand _why._ But then he looked up, and his entire body went still, his arms going limp. Risa slowly followed his gaze, and her breath caught. Meliodas slowly walked away, and Risa tried to roll over to her knees but only succeeded in flopping onto her front, eyes trained on her two friends.

 _Oh god, Liz..._

She heard the demon laugh at them, laugh at their dead friend, laugh at their poor luck, and laugh at their grief. Risa was crying openly, tears rolling down her cheeks without stop.

When the evil energy exploded from Melodias, however, Risa thought for sure that it was the end.

* * *

"A Holy Knight for Liones?" Risa asked skeptically, poking at the wrapping on her stomach as Melodias nodded, his signature smile on his face. "So we're staying here now?"

"Yep!" he replied. "I'm the Knight in charge of Elizabeth. The King said he would anoint you as well if you - "

"No thanks," she flopped backwards onto the bed and put her arms behind her head. "Too much work."

A fist came down on her head, and she yelled out in pain. "I almost died, you idiot!"

"You're too lazy," Meliodas shot back, and Risa cracked a small grin at him before sobering, eyes staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Hey, Meliodas," She could see out of the corner of her eye that his demeanor was serious. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her, his tone much different than their previous interaction, and Risa shut her eyes and hummed.

"Meh, I guess not," she replied, a jaw-cracking yawn escaping her. "So when do I get to see the little princess, hm? I'm going to teach her all sorts of bad shit."

Another blow hit her, and she tried to swat his fist away, rubbing her head. "That's not what I meant to say, asshole! I meant to say I was going to teach her all sorts of cool stuff!"

"I don't believe you."

"Hey, Meliodas," Risa suddenly said again, still rubbing her head. He gave her a curious stare with his head slightly tilted, and she gave him the biggest grin she could remember giving and closed her eyes. "Thanks for being here."

He seemed taken aback for a moment, surprise coloring his features before he returned it. "Right back at you."

* * *

"Man, Liones is really nice," Risa mused to herself, walking the streets from the place she shared with Meliodas. It was her turn to pick up food for dinner that night (she also cooked it because although it was average at best, she wouldn't be getting any food poisoning) and she had a much better eye for food than her companion.

She said hello to the vendors and dodged any children that were running around, helping the few that tripped over their feet. She approached a fruit stand and contemplated what she should get.

"Apples? I think we have a few. Oranges? Nah, takes too long to peel. Hm," she muttered to herself, rubbing her chin in thought and glancing at all of the prices.

"You'll never make enough for you and Cap'n if you just get fruit, Risa," a voice teased from behind her. Risa blinked and turned to face the presence, somewhat surprised to see her friend's comrade.

"Hello, Ban," she greeted, ignoring his previous statement. "You wear too much red."

A hand swiped at her, and she dodged it easily, scratching her cheek. "What are you doing here? It's unlike you."

He barked a laugh at her, tugging roughly on her ponytail. "Cap'n sent me to get you. He said the little Princess is asking for you."

Risa's eyes lit up, and she gave Ban a harsh pat on the back, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Carry me there, I didn't prepare myself to walk this much today," she demanded, waiting for him to gather himself.

"Hell no!" he argued, pointing a finger at her. "You're too damn lazy!"

"Why are you shouting? Aren't we going back to Meliodas?"

Risa smirked at his indignant shout as he hurried to catch up with her. He was mumbling insults to her, but she knew it was all in good fun. Ban wasn't a cruel person, and Risa wasn't bothered. They got along well enough, which was good as Ban and Meliodas were very close as well. It seemed fitting that the three of them held each other in such high regard.

Risa turned to Ban once they arrived where Melodias and Elizabeth would be playing together. "You really need a haircut."

His hand swiped at her again, and Risa revised quickly, "I meant to say thank you for taking me."

Ban grunted and gave her head an affectionate pat compared to the blow he was intending earlier. "Learn how to thank people first," he teased and turned to leave. Risa watched him depart with a slight smile on her face before grinning at the Princess.

"Your favorite person has arrived!" Risa called out, allowing the knock on her head from a certain blonde, not faltering in the slightest. "I heard a little Princess was asking for me?"

"Risa!" Elizabeth cutely yelled out, almost tripping a few times as she towards the woman and hugging her leg tightly, looking up at her with bright eyes. "I missed you!"

Risa gave her a soft pat on the head and shut her eyes in a smile. "I missed you too, Princess."

She met eyes with Melodias who was watching the scene with a melancholic smile on his face. She didn't have to ask to know what he was thinking so she turned her attention back to the little girl in front of her, leaning down and whispering, "How about we gang up on Meliodas over there? Between me and you, I think we can win this time."

The Princess' eyes filled with determination, and she nodded seriously. Risa smiled at her and looked at Meliodas. "Go!"

The courtyard was filled with the giggles of the third Princess and the irritated cries of her womanly companion.

* * *

"Merlin?" Risa cocked her head to the side, very confused. Risa had no problem with any of the Sins - she considered herself to be on a somewhat amiable level with each of them despite not spending a large amount of time with them like Meliodas did. However, other than Ban and perhaps Diane, they didn't seek her out without any ulterior motives. And Merlin usually had an ulterior motive.

"You've heard what's happened?" the mage asked, a calm air around her despite the sounds of of shouting and fighting coming from the capital. Risa shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck. "Eh, I caught the gist of it. You guys are murderers now, huh?"

The mage chuckled. "It would seem so. That's part of why I'm here, Risa," the woman became serious as she explained, "The Sins are splitting up to avoid this fiasco. I sent the Captain away already, and I'm sure the Holy Knights will take you into custody if you stay here - "

"Not that big of a deal," Risa yawned, sticking her feet up on the table. "I meant to say, this sounds like shit. What's your plan?"

"I was going to tell you before you interrupted me," Merlin pointed out, a hint of exasperation and fondness in her voice. "I'll send you to his location - you'd much rather be with him, correct?"

Merlin was studying her for a reaction, Risa knew. What reaction she wanted, Risa wasn't sure of, but she nodded anyway. "Yeah, might as well. I feel like he'll get himself into trouble without me."

Whatever Merlin was searching for, she found it, and her signature sly smile widened. Risa peeked an eye at her. "You're using your magic, right? If not, I'm just going to let myself get caught."

Merlin let out a small laugh, more of huff than an actual laugh, and nodded. "Of course." Risa was preparing herself to leave when Merlin stared at her seriously. "Risa, there's some things you need to talk to the Captain about, things that'll help you."

Risa just saluted the mage. "Sure thing. I'll try and remember. See ya, Merlin."

With that, she was sent to a cave where Meliodas was sprawled out close to her. She poked him with her foot a few times, and he didn't budge. Sighing, Risa plopped down next to him and leaned her head on her hand.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Meliodas."


	2. Chapter 2

_"My name is Risa," a young girl bowed in respect. "It's an honor to be before the Demon King."_

 _"Stand," the King demanded, and she followed his orders quickly. "You should know why you are here, correct?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"See to it, then."_

* * *

"Here you go! Five large steins!"

Risa was startled out of her seat, waving her arms to balance herself. Meliodas sent her a knowing smirk, and she returned it with a glare. Sighing, she stood from her spot in the corner and ruffled her hair.

"Welcome to the Boar Hat," she droned at the new guests, giving a halfhearted salute. "What can I get for you?"

 _This sucks_ , Risa cried inwardly. _I hate this!_

The customers were polite to her despite her uninterested tone, and that was the only thing that kept her from hiding away from her duties. Trudging towards the counter, she poured some ale and slowly made her way back to the table.

"Bernia ale for the four of you," she said carefully placing the mugs down. "Enjoy."

A knock on her head caught her attention, and she frowned at the perpetrator. "What?" she whined. "I'm doing my job!"

"You need to work on your people skills, Risa," Meliodas instructed, and Risa waved her hand at him, "Okay, okay."

Risa didn't hate the Boar Hat or even the customers that they brought in. What she hated was the fact that Meliodas said she had to _work_ in the Boar Hat. There was too much running around for ale or (shitty) food, and she would much rather spend her precious time laying out in the sun or adventuring into the closest town.

"Boss," Risa called out after asking for another order. "We're waiting on the food!"

 _Rest in peace_ , she thought to herself feeling genuinely sorry for the men as Meliodas came out with the "meat pie special" as he had dubbed the dish. Risa immediately began to pour some more alcohol because they would surely need some after their taste buds were assaulted by Meliodas' awful cooking. She shut her eyes and hummed, waiting for the inevitable.

"THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

They had spit out the food almost immediately, and Risa nodded. It happened at every stop, and she was sure it would happen everywhere else they stopped. She tapped the counter a few times as she heard Meliodas order, "Clean it up."

Her favorite talking pig trotted out, and Risa followed with the mugs of alcohol in her hands. She smiled at the sight of the small pig eating away at the scrap and the bewildered expressions on the customers' faces. She leaned forward and placed the mugs down.

"We should've warned you that the food is terrible," Risa apologized, chuckling. "But our alcohol is much better!"

"She's right!" one yelled out, cheeks pink from the drink. "Another round, Miss!"

"Sure thing!"

Turning away from the table, Risa sent a withering glare to the blonde menace who was laughing at her expense. The two stood next to each behind the counter and started to fill the mugs - Meliodas much more enthusiastic than she. Grumbling, she laid her head in one hand and watched as the ale poured into the mug.

"So, have you heard? The rumors about the 'wandering rust knight'?"

"He wears the rusted armor... that ghost knight that's been appearing and disappearing, right?"

"And there's more!" The gossip continued as Risa barely tuned in. "Apparently, he wanders around muttering something, as if he's delirious... I think it was the Seven... what was it again?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins!"

Risa jerked in surprise at the name. Sparing a glance at the blonde next to her, she noticed that he didn't react and a small smirk came to her face. She pushed her full mugs to him and leaned forward onto the counter, giving Hawk a pat on his head.

It had been awhile since she had actively thought of the Sins. Ten years was a long time, and after the first one, Risa didn't worry. Meliodas told her they were fine, and he was much closer to them than she. He kept the wanted posters up - she thought it was hilarious that he still looked like a kid - and they barely discussed what happened ten years ago. They didn't talk about Liones and spent most of their time traveling running the Boar Hat.

Her ears twitched at the sound of heavy, clunky footsteps approaching the bar, and she straightened to her full height, fully prepared flee with Hawk and leave Meliodas to deal with any danger. Meliodas spared her a glance as if he could read her mind, and Risa ducked away from his fist.

The door slammed open causing every patron to turn their attention to it. Even Risa blinked in surprise at the sight of the rust knight the gossipers were talking about standing in the doorway of their quaint bar.

"The... Seven Deadly... Sins...," it muttered, and Risa nodded to herself. _I'm leaving_. Inching away to go towards the back room, Meliodas yanked her back by the collar of shirt forcing her to crash into him.

"IT'S HERE!" their customers screamed, faces pale and pure terror in their voices as they ran away.

"I hope it kills you," Risa deadpanned, rubbing her head where a new know started to form. "I meant to say, I hope it isn't some Holy Knight."

"How do you mix those up?!" Hawk yelled at her in exasperation, and Risa peeked an eye at the pig responding, "Easy. They sound the same."

"No they don't!"

Meliodas hopped over the counter to confront their visitor, and Risa poked her head over the counter keeping her distance.

 _I am perfectly content with letting him deal with this,_ she nodded to herself again. _It's what he deserves, that asshole._

"Who're you?" Meliodas finally asked, and despite all of Risa's complaining, she was curious as well. It's not every day when some legend waltzes into their bar and forces all of their customers to flee in fear. She was _really_ hoping it wasn't a Holy Knight because that was something she definitely wanted to avoid dealing with.

However, her wait was prolonged as the piece of rust fell backwards, its helmet flipping off. Risa hopped over the counter as well to get a closer look.

"Oh?" she hummed, giving Meliodas a knowing glance. "It's just a woman?"

 _It's still a surprise to see her again._

* * *

"Yo, Risa!" she heard Meliodas call. "Will you make some food for our guest?"

"Okay, okay," Risa groaned, slumping over the pot already, grumbling at the fact that she still managed to listen to her friend's requests. Looking up, she saw Meliodas, Hawk, and the newly acquired Princess Elizabeth joining her. Risa placed a friendly smile on her face for the young girl.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Risa questioned concerned while placing a plate of food in front of the girl. "You fell over pretty fast - I thought you died already."

"Do you have any tact?!" Hawk cried, and Risa shook her head at him, "Doesn't filter."

Elizabeth let out a quiet chuckle at their antics, replying to the older woman, "I feel much better. I don't know how I can repay you," she looked down sadly. "You took care of me and now you're making me food? I don't know what to say."

"No worries! Just eat!" Meliodas assured her, and Risa leaned down next to his face nodding, "Go ahead, Princess. It'll be bad, but I promise it's better than his food," Risa pointed at her counterpart, embracing the smack that she definitely deserved. The young girl took a bite of the food in front of her, and Risa watched as the taste registered causing Elizabeth to grimace.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Both Meliodas and Risa chimed out together, the redhead scratching her cheek, eyes widening when a stray tear fell down the Princess' face. Risa drew back quickly. "W-Was it really that bad?!"

"Yes," Elizabeth sniffed. "But it's really good," a slight smile graced her pretty face, and Risa rubbed the back of her neck, whispering to Hawk, "What..?"

 _That doesn't make sense at all!_

The pig snorted, shaking his head at her. She grimaced. _Perhaps it was a compliment..._

"What were you doing in armor like that, anyway?" Meliodas finally asked.

"I'm searching for them," Elizabeth replied after wiping her face free of the tears. "The Seven Deadly Sins."

Risa blinked a few times at the admission, _very_ surprised that a Princess from Liones was looking for the group of people that were seen as criminals and traitors to the kingdom.

A pounding on the door shocked the group of them. "Open up! There was a notice from the village people!" A man shouted. "We are the knights garrisoned at the base of the mountain who serve the Holy Knight himself! We have come to capture the rust knight who appears to be one of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Hah?" Risa let out staring at Elizabeth then back at the wanted posters Meliodas had up. "Who do they think you are? _Gowther_?"

Meliodas snickered, sending a reassuring smile to the shaken Elizabeth. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll deal with them, and Risa here will take care of you!"

Risa nodded, accepting her fate and holding a hand out for the Princess, jerking her head towards the back. "I promise I'm not as incompetent as I look."

"Is that even true?!" Hawk exclaimed dubiously, and Risa cast him a lazy glare giving him a lackadaisical thumbs up. Elizabeth glanced unsurely back to Meliodas before nodding slowly, taking the proffered hand, and Risa yanked her away sending her blonde friend a wave. "See ya on the other side, Boss."

He sent her a cheeky thumbs up and went to answer the door. Risa glanced at Elizabeth and saw the turmoil and anxiousness in her visible eye, and Risa sighed as they stopped behind the Boar Hat. "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

Deja vu registered for the moment in Risa's mind for a brief moment. _And each time,_ she thought bitterly. _We can't._

"Thank you, Lady Risa," Elizabeth's soft voice mumbled, knocking her out of her reverie. "But I feel wrong about this. I don't want the two of you getting in trouble for me!"

Risa flicked the girl's forehead causing Elizabeth to let out a small hiss as she rubbed the red spot. "Quit it," Risa said simply, peeking her head around the side seeing Meliodas get his shirt grabbed and lifted up due to his short stature. Risa scratched her cheek. "Should I do something?"

"A woman just ran out the back door!" A knight yelled. The one holding Meliodas dropped him barking out, "That woman is probably with the rust knight! Follow her!"

Risa looked to her right noticing that a certain Princess had disappeared, jaw dropping in disbelief. "Eh?!" she burst out turning to see Elizabeth running away, and Risa raced after her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Risa was much faster than the Princess ( _years of existence will do that to someone it seems_ ) and she took ahold of Elizabeth's wrist, sparing a glance behind her to see Hawk racing after them and knocking off the knights. Her purple eyes widened at the sight. "Is that really the pig?!"

Suddenly the weight that she was pulling disappeared, and Risa skidded to a stop, shaking her head in confusion. She didn't have a lot of time to think, however, because the knight from before was sprinting towards her with a pig racing towards him. _Why do I deserve this?!_

Risa tried to dodge the two of them unsuccessfully, letting out an 'oomph' when the knight crashed into her. She yelped, trying to gain her footing before realizing something.

There was only air underneath her feet.

"HAWK!" she shouted as she started to free fall. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Elizabeth asked after watching the redhead fall off the cliff, and Meliodas laughed loudly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Risa won't die like that!"

"How unreassuring," Hawk trembled at the promise of death the woman gave him. "I'm going to die."

* * *

Risa stuck a finger in her ear at the sounds of the man screaming beside her. The air was cool and her hair whipped wildly behind her as she stared the upcoming ground. Her arms crossed and she huffed, "You're going to die," she stated blandly. "I meant to say, if you quit screaming, I'll help you out."

He turned to look at her shock in his eyes, and she shrugged at him nonchalantly. "I like the falling sensation," she said as an answer even though it really didn't count. Sighing, she grabbed his arm roughly and started to project the two of them upwards, pausing when the cliff above them crumbled and three figures started to fall towards her. She caught sight of the pig that forced her into the position, and a glint went through her eyes as she darted forward, dragging the knight behind her.

"Hawk!" she warned menacingly, and he squealed in fear. Risa put an arm around him, squeezing tightly and propelled them upwards as Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth. Risa dropped the knight on the ground and rubbed her fist onto Hawk's head. "You little shit! I'll cook you up _real_ nice when we get back! Huh?"

Risa looked up to see a much larger man waiting for them. Her eyes glanced him up and down. _Holy Knight_.

"What're you all doing alive? Don't change my confirmed death toll!" he cried angrily. He calmed down. "Well no matter. Which of you is the one presumed to be one of the Seven Deadly Sins? None of you resemble any of the wanted poster, it seems."

She spared a glance at Meliodas before shrugging. "Keen observation," she drawled, sharing a look with her blonde friend, and Risa gripped Elizabeth's wrist and kept Hawk under her arm.

"Well it seems I'm in luck!" the Holy Knight exclaimed. "The symbol on that earring is that of the royal family. Which means you are... Confirmed! Princess Elizabeth!"

Risa clucked her tongue as Elizabeth gasped in fear. Taking the initiative, Risa put the Princess over her shoulder, calling behind her, "We'll see you later!"

Meliodas responded with his own goodbye, and Risa jumped away from the scene rolling her eyes at the screeches from her two charges. _How eventful._

The sound of an attack came from behind her and the screeches increased in fear, and Risa smirked.

"No need to worry," she commented as the attack missed them, a similar one sent back. "I told you that I wasn't _that_ incompetent."

"Risa, you're so cool!" Hawk cried, wiggling in her arm with stars in his eyes, and Risa grinned, setting the two down once they were a safe distance away. Elizabeth's eyes were wide, and she gripped Risa with surprising strength. "I need to go back!" she declared, eyes watering. "H-He's going to die because of me! I can't let that happen!"

Elizabeth shook the redhead a few times, and Risa gripped her wrists tightly, a frown on her face. "Eh? Who do you think he is?"

Elizabeth let go and turned her face away sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I don't even know his name..."

"What an idiot," Risa sighed halfheartedly, jabbing a thumb in the direction where crashes could be heard. "Meliodas. That's who he is."

The girl's head shot up and shock filled her gaze. "Is he... _that_ Meliodas? No way! He's just a kid!"

Risa flicked the girl's forehead again, squinting her eyes and pulling her towards the Boar Hat. "Don't believe me? I wouldn't either," she hummed. "But, it's really him. Give me _some_ credit, Princess. I'm not a liar."

"You... you contradicted yourself," Hawk muttered from beside her, and Risa shot out a leg.

"So tell me, why are you looking for the Seven Deadly Sins?"

* * *

"What a day," Risa sighed falling into a seat across from Meliodas as Elizabeth cleaned herself up. "It's a surprise still. Hopefully, this time will be different, huh?"

The serious demeanor didn't suit her normally lighthearted friend. It was a stark contrast between the person she's known for so long, and it never failed to give her a small chill.

"It will," he said with conviction, and Risa nodded immediately, eyes drifting to where their new companion left.

"It will," she agreed.

* * *

 _"Meliodas," Risa addressed him, a serious look on her normally aloof face. "I remember."_

 _He paused his actions and faced her, an unreadable look in his normally expressive green eyes. "And what do you think?"_

 _"The same as I do each time. No regrets."_

 _"I'm sorry, Risa."_

 _"Don't be."_

* * *

 **Thank you everyone that's favorited, followed, and reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh? Little Zeldris is here?" Risa smirked, leaning over to pinch the demon's cheeks. "Did you miss me?"_

 _He swatted her hands away, eyes narrowed. "You should show some respect, Risa."_

 _The woman scratched her cheek. "I have authority issues."_

 _"You-!"_

* * *

"Lady Risa?"

"Hm?" the redhead hummed in response, grabbing the dirty dishes from the tables. Elizabeth fidgeted with her skirt (which was definitely short) and seemed reluctant to finish her thoughts. Risa turned to face her fully, head tilted in question. Meliodas glanced at the two of them as he wiped the mugs.

"U-Um, I was wondering," the young girl shifted, her cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. "How did you get that scar?"

"Scar? Oh."

Risa lifted her hand to the pale, jagged line that went through her eyebrow, ending in the corner of her eye, missing the actual organ. She rubbed it thoughtfully before settling on smiling at the girl. "I got into a fight," she said simply, purple eyes turning up in thought. "I actually forgot about it... It makes me look cool, huh?"

Elizabeth nodded quickly, eye lighting up. "Y-Yes!"

Risa sent another smile to her and set the empty mugs next to Meliodas. He gripped her wrist lightly, meeting her eyes, his full of a myriad of emotions: concern, comfort, _guilt_. Risa rolled her eyes at him in an annoyed fashion and gave his hand a firm pat. He stared at her a few more moments before relenting and turning back to his task.

"Actually, I-I have another question," Elizabeth spoke up, gaining Risa's attention. "Are - are you a part of the Seven Deadly Sins? I mean! You don't have a wanted poster, but you're traveling with Lord Meliodas!"

 _I'm surprised she didn't ask sooner._

"Well," Risa plopped onto a stool, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm actually the mastermind behind them!" At Elizabeth's gasp, Risa backtracked. "Sorry, I meant to say that I actually have no real affiliation with them."

"You're the worst!" Hawk shouted in contempt, and Risa gave the confused Princess a thumbs up.

"Meliodas and I have been friends for a very long time, so where he goes, I go!"

"I see..." Elizabeth answered.

"Risa is an idiot so I have to look after her!" Meliodas chimed in, and Risa whipped her head to face his, eyes narrowed, " _Hah?_ You're the idiot -"

Suddenly, everyone jarred forward at the stop of Hawk Mama. Risa hopped up, an excitement in her that could only show when they arrived at a new destination. Jumping from foot to foot, Risa prepared herself to leave.

"Alright!" she exclaimed loudly causing Elizabeth to flinch at the change of personality. "I'm off!"

With that, Risa raced out of the Boar Hat leaving her companions in the dust.

* * *

"I-Is it really okay to leave her on her own?" Hawk asked the question that Elizabeth herself was thinking.

Meliodas grinned. "Nope!"

* * *

Once she was a ways from the Boar Hat, Risa slowed down her pace, hand on her chin.

"I know I felt it..." she mused to herself. "But why here?"

She stopped when she got to the middle of the village of Bernia and nodded. _So this is where it is._ She tapped a woman on the shoulder asking politely, "Excuse me? Can you tell me what is going on?"

Despite the obvious unhappiness surrounding them, the woman sent Risa her own polite smile, although it was tinted with bitterness. "A Holy Knight was here yesterday. He was offended by the actions of one of the children and decided to stick his sword into the ground. It sealed the water source, and at this rate, our village will be done for."

Risa frowned. _I can't really help with this._ She awkwardly patted the woman on the shoulder, "I'm sure it'll get... fixed? I'm sorry," she apologized scratching her cheek. "I don't know what to say."

The woman wasn't offended. She merely gave Risa a pat on her hand and smiled sadly at her. "There isn't much to say, I'm afraid. It's only a matter of time."

Risa watched as the woman walked away and brought her attention to the Holy Knight's sword embedded in the ground. The hilt was the only thing visible as she watched the villagers attempt to pull it out.

"Oh, you haven't done anything stupid yet?"

Risa didn't jump at the sudden voice beside her. Sending him a side glare, she shook her head. "It's not like I really have any chance to. Everyone is trying to get the sword out, can't you see? Or are you too short?"

Meliodas gave her a firm whack, ignoring her squawk of protest and continued, "I'm just surprised you haven't tried to pull it out yet, Risa! That would've been a funny sight to see!"

"Of course I didn't try to pull it out! How embarrassing!" she yelled back, crossing her arms indignantly. Meliodas just laughed at her expense. Risa shoved him lightly.

"You can deal with this, right?" she asked him. Her tone was lighthearted and Meliodas could see seriousness in her half lidded eyes. "I don't think you need me here at the moment, and I caught onto something that'll help out the Princess."

"Oh? So you're just going to leave us?"

"Idiot, don't you think it'd make more sense to send a warning before you burst out of nowhere? Besides, if I'm already there, it's easier for you, isn't it?" Risa reasoned, placing a lazy hand on her hip. "I'm going to go buy some snacks then head out, if that's alright with you."

He gave her wave of his hand and shook his head. "Do what you want. I trust your judgement. We'll see you in a bit!"

Risa gave him a halfhearted salute, turning on her heel to find some type of food to bring with her.

* * *

"Lord Meliodas? Where's Lady Risa?" Elizabeth asked the blonde boy once they arrived back at the Boar Hat. After all of the commotion within the village with Meliodas pulling out the sword and the villagers deciding to celebrate in their bar, the Princess hadn't caught sight of the redhead anywhere. She and Hawk were worried for her - as much as Elizabeth liked Risa, she didn't seem to be the most reliable character. Which means, Elizabeth wouldn't be surprised if the woman ended up lost or ditching them.

Meliodas didn't seem to have the same worries as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. We'll be meeting up with her in a bit!" He said in lieu of giving her a straight answer. As much as Elizabeth would've preferred knowing where their friend had truly ran off to, she would have to settle with the answer the Sin had given her.

* * *

"Was this such a good idea...?" Risa mused to herself as she stood in front of the forest chewing on an apple. "That dumbass already got a Holy Knight on our tail, and I'm just going to lure him here..."

Risa sighed in defeat. _Might as well get this over with, huh?_

There was a fog that emanated from the forest, and if Risa were a lesser being, she'd be terrified of what it could bring. Instead, she trudged right in, tossing the apple core over her shoulder. Ruffling her ponytail, Risa squinted in the distance. _So far._

* * *

"Oi, oi. Get away from me, you shit heads."

"Leave this forest!" the imps said ominously, and Risa frowned rolling her neck a few times.

"Where's the giant?" she asked bluntly. "I know she's here somewhere. I'm not a Holy Knight or anything like that, so she'll let me see her."

The imps looked at each other, and Risa could see the fear in their eyes. If it was towards her, she didn't know. She knew that these things weren't friends with her own companion, but they had to know where she was - Diane _was_ a giant after all.

"I'll kill you if you don't take me," she finally threatened, narrowing her eyes at them. The imps jumped in fear and immediately led her away. Risa smirked to herself. _I wished this worked on more people._ After a quick walk, Risa approached the giant she was looking for.

"Yo, Diane."

Diane spun around in surprise and squinted her eyes at Risa. The redhead gave a wave, and the giant bent down more to get a closer look at the woman.

"Risa?" she finally asked in disbelief, and Risa nodded at the assumption. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh?" Diane picked the woman up to look at her in the eyes. "What do you mean? I knew you were here so I came to see."

"How did you know?!"

"Just a feeling."

Diane gave her once over causing Risa to shift on her feet, slightly uncomfortable.

Risa knew that she looked more or less the same since she saw the other Sins ten years ago. She still had the same unruly red hair, half-lidded purple eyes, and the scar on her face. She was still the same height and had the same slim build. The only physical difference she had would've been the slightly shorter ponytail she sported and even her outfit was the same with her tights, boots, and loose fitting tunic.

"Please stop staring," Risa finally requested, startling Diane out of whatever reverie she had. The giant finally grinned, bringing Risa closer to her face to rub her cheek against the much smaller woman.

"I'm sorry, but I've missed you, Risa!" Diane cried happily. "How do you still look as cute as you did ten years ago?!"

"Good genes, if I must say."

"Wait! If you're here..." Diane trailed off in thought. Soon a blush covered her cheeks. "That means the Captain is too, right?! Oh I haven't seen him in so long!"

Risa watched as the giant babbled about the blonde menace she traveled with. She knew that Diane harbored strong feelings for her close friend and that her close friend could never return them. And she'd like to think that Diane knew that as well (or she hoped so at least). The giant always liked to talk about Meliodas when the two were together, and Risa learned quickly that her best bet was to allow the girl to go on without interruption.

"So is he here then?" Diane finally asked, a hopeful gleam in her eye at the prospect of finally seeing her Captain. Risa allowed a nod, interjecting before Diane could go on another tirade, "He is. He should be here soon." Risa looked up into the night sky. "We should get some sleep, though, Diane. I don't think he'll be here for awhile."

The giant gave her a pout but agreed nonetheless. Diane held her carefully as she lowered herself onto the ground then allowed Risa to lean comfortably on her. Risa shifted a few times before shutting her eyes.

 _Alright, Meliodas. You have my position._

* * *

"Hey look, there's Risa!"

Blinking a few times, Risa looked up to see her friends walking towards her and the sleeping Diane. Yawning, she gave them a lackluster wave.

"We've allowed a Holy Knight to come through! Please forgive us!" the imps pleaded, and Risa jumped to attention, searching the area. Diane seemed to have the same thought process as she immediately woke up and stood to her full height.

"Lord Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked, and Risa turned her head to look noticing that her friend was gone.

"He's over there!" Hawk screamed, his attention above them. Meliodas was held tightly in Diane's fist, and Risa let out a sigh.

"It really is the Captain, Diane!" Risa affirmed from her spot beside Elizabeth. The giant spared a glance to her then back to the boy in her hand. Meliodas chirped at her, "Yo, Diane! It's been ten years!"

And like a switch, Diane squealed and cuddled Meliodas close to her, cheeks flushed. Elizabeth and Hawk gaped at the sudden demeanor change, and Risa chuckled at their expense, "Not what you expected?"

"D-Diane?!" Hawk exclaimed once he was out of his stupor. "You mean this Giant is one of the Seven, The Sin of Envy, Diane?!"

"She looks just like her wanted poster...?"

Diane turned her attention to the small group, zeroing in on Hawk immediately, drooling, "Captain, you remembered that I love whole roasted pig!" But her sight turned to the other girl in the group. "Who's that girl?"

As Risa went to answer, Elizabeth chirped up, "N-Nice to meet you, Lady Diane! I'm Elizabeth, I'm traveling with Lord Meliodas and Lady Risa!"

"You and the Captain?" Diane repeated and Elizabeth nodded in affirmation. Risa scoffed in incredulity, "Did I suddenly disappear?"

Diane slammed the blonde into the ground, screeching, "You cheater!" Debris flew at the three standing there, and Risa stuck her arm in front of her face, sparing a glance at her two other companions that fell over from the power. "Just when I thought I was finally reunited with the man I like, you bring another woman with you?! I'm barely recovering from Risa living with you! If you have any excuses, say them now!"

"Diane, is this really the time - "

"I don't need an - "

Diane punched Meliodas and the surrounding landscape over and over, crying, "I don't wanna hear your excuses! Captain, you pervert! Womanizer!"

 _Why do I have to know them?!_ Risa whined to herself. _This type of shit always happens!_

"Just hear me out," Meliodas convinced from under his rubble. And surprisingly, Diane acquiesced. The Giant was attentive during the explanation for Elizabeth's appearance and even apologized to Risa for getting her caught in the crossfire _again_. Risa simply waved it off and took a seat on her thigh. Diane gave her a soft pat.

"You and Risa are really traveling with the Princess to find the other Seven?" The Giant asked, and Meliodas nodded, "We are. But there's something that I've been wanting to ask. Risa can't help me with it so I want to talk to you about what happened ten years ago."

"That wonderful day when we were summoned by the Great Holy Knight?"

"I have almost no memories from that day."

The surprise was immediate from Diane and Elizabeth. Risa shut her eyes at the admission. Meliodas was right in saying that she couldn't help with his missing memory, but it was for a different reason than what he thought.

The redhead wasn't very smart. She wasn't close to the Seven, and she wasn't a Holy Knight. Her magic was somewhat powerful and she wouldn't just die if someone were to attack her. But, despite all of this, she was smart enough to guess why it was Merlin that confronted her on that day ten years ago.

She was also smart enough to realize exactly _why_ her magic power had dwindled at that time as well.

Meliodas retold his version of the story, something Elizabeth had no information of. A shadow covered Risa's face at his recollection. It wasn't as if she wanted to keep it from her closest friend. It was more that she didn't want to have to explain the reasons why it all happened - Merlin didn't explain it to her either.

"So you think there's a traitor in the Seven?" Risa forced herself to ask, hand on the hip. "I'm sure that isn't the case."

"Maybe, maybe not," Meliodas agreed. "That's why I want to know what happened."

Diane abruptly stood, shaking the ground around them. "Give me your worst Holy Knights and traitors! I, the Serpent Sin of Envy, Diane will help you out, Captain! ... You too, Risa!"

"Thanks."

A nagging feeling coursed through her, and Risa turned to face away, eyes squinting in the distance, searching. _Someone's magic is here._

She opened her mouth to warn her companions, only to receive a jolt and her arms locked to her sides.

"Huh?"

Blinking, Risa was surprised that someone got the jump on her when it came to magic (so much for being skilled) and was even more surprised that the rest of the party was stuck in the same situation.

"We meet at last, Seven Deadly Sins," the clang of armor alerted her of the intruder before the voice did. "I must admit, it was difficult to get to you without Risa finding out first."

Risa's brow twitched, _I hate Holy Knights._

* * *

 _"Don't ever lower your head to me."_

 _He looked up from the kneeling position on the ground, unable to stare at the bandage that had a home on the side of her face._

 _"But I gave you that, Risa! I could've blinded you!" Meliodas argued, guilt rushing through him like a poison. The redhead glared and yanked him to his feet, a storm in her purple eyes._

 _"You didn't," she reminded fiercely. "And even if you did, it doesn't change our statuses. It's unbefitting of the future Demon King to bow to a measly Companion."_

 _"You know it's not like that. You're more than just that."_


End file.
